Agents
Lego Agents is a theme which began in Summer 2008. It continued during 2009 with Agents 2.0. Many of the sets are about the Agents thwarting evil plots like retrieving an energy crystal or stop a giant robot's attack on the city. It involved an elite team of secret agents using high-powered technology to thwart the plans of an international crime syndicate led by Dr. Inferno. Details Sets in the line typically contained elements from both factions in action against each other - members of the Agents, a top secret commando team tasked with investigating and preventing international crime; and the evil Dr. Inferno and his ranks of equally-maniacal associates. Each side had access to top-of-the-line technology, ranging from the minijets and mobile command units of the Agents to the ingenious weapons of destruction and mayhem devised by Dr. Inferno. The Agents line is heavily inspired by the movies of James Bond and is an over-the-top parody of action-packed spy thrillers in general. Notes Edit *Each set featured a short comic strip on the box showing the background to that set's action. *8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase included a credit card-sized "identity card." Other numbered sets in the line included a star on their sticker sheets that could be applied to spaces on the card, to show the "agent's" ranking. *In the first Shop@Home catalogue featuring Agents, Agent Fuse and Agent Charge are erroneously shown with Trace's torso, apparently giving them female features. *The Agents theme takes place mainly in exotic outdoor locations, while Agents 2.0 takes place in a city-like location. *The theme was a replacement of the theme Alpha Team. *Oddly, a minifigure dressed in a white Agent's suit appeared in a LEGO Universe trailer. Sets 2008 * Mission 1: Jetpack Pursuit * Mission 2: Swamp Raid+ * Mission 3: Gold Hunt + * Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue * Mission 5: Turbocar Chase * Mission 6: Mobile Command Center * Mission 7: Deep Sea Quest * Mission 8: Volcano Base 2009 *Gold Tooth's Getaway + *River Heist *4-Wheeling Pursuit + *Robo Attack + *Aerial Defense Unit + *See note +Seen in "The Robot Chronicles" Characters Agents *Agent Chase *Agent Charge *Agent Fuse *Agent Trace * Agent Swipe * Agent Swift Dr. Inferno's Organization *Dr. Inferno *Break Jaw *Claw-Dette * Dollar Bill *Fire Arm *Gold Tooth *Saw Fist *Slime Face *Spy Clops * Dyna-Mite *Dr. D. Zaster * Magma Commander *Magma Drones * Henchmen Games Mission X This online game, released by Lego in Summer 2008, you are an agent playing Missions 1 through 5. No storyline or plot is reveiled in this game. You were an agent all throughout this game. The Robot Chronicles This online game is a combination of Lego City, Racers, and Agents 2.0. It features Dr. Inferno in his robo attack suit terrorizing Lego City. This does reveil some storyline of how the agents defeated Dr. Inferno's robo attack. The rest of the vehicles are shown above. You can be part of the agents or part of Dr. Inferno's organization. Also See *Alpha Team *Agents 2.0 Category:Themes